Irina Jelavić
Summary Irina Jelavić (a.k.a. Bi--h-sensei) is the English teacher of Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School and a professional hitwoman hired by the government to assassinate Korosensei. Irina is of Serbian descent. After killing the militant who murdered her parents, Irina wandered in the ruins of her hometown until she was found by Olga. She and Lovro took Irina in and raised her to become a hitwoman, eventually being well-known 'hitwoman by the government.' Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Irina Jelavić Origin: Assassination Classroom Gender: Female Age: In her 20's Classification: Professional Hitwoman, English Teacher of Class 3-E Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Expert, Expert Hitwoman, Skilled at Seduction, Fluent in 10 languages, Can control her blood circulation, Extremely strong tongue. Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be stronger than the majority of 3-E and was able to take out a large group of them, Can fight on par with Karasuma, though is admittedly not as skilled physically as him.) Speed: At least Subsonic (Able to blitz 3-E students, comparable to Karasuma) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived having a ceiling fallen upon her, though was knocked unconscious briefly) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several dozen metres with weapons Standard Equipment: Pistols, Assault rifles, Syringe guns, Anti-sensei weapons. Intelligence: High (Extremely skilled English teacher, After her seduction techniques, this is considered to be one of Irina's greatest talents. She can elaborate detailed plans completely on her own, with backups for any complication that might arise, thus giving her targets no chance of survival) Weaknesses: Less effective when opponent has knowledge of her assassination methods, like her seduction. Not as good a combatant as the other characters in her verse. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Seduction:' Irina's main method of assassination, which she utilises her natural beauty and charm in order to make her a skilled spy and hitwoman. As an infiltration assassin, Irina is considered second to none. She is able to charm/distract her way into her target's inner circles, penetrating the highest security and killing/trapping them when they are alone at point-blank range with little difficulty. Irina often has to adopt different personalities in order to infiltrate into the various situations her missions put her through. She is also able to control her blood circulation in order to make her skin tones and facial expressions more believable. *'Kiss of Death:' Irina has apparently gained the "Kiss of Death" technique, able to acquire several "Hits" off of others through indiscriminate French kisses, of which makes the opponents faint. She has taught this technique to her students, such as Nagisa. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Being an assassin, Irina shows considerable expertise with handling weapons such as firearms and melee weapons, apart of being able of setting up complex trigger traps when attempting to kill Korosensei. She also is shown to be skilled in martial arts but since she is an assassin and not a combatant, she is severely under-skilled when compared to more prominent fighters in the series, such as Karasuma. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Assassination Classroom Category:Teachers Category:Assassins Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Seduction Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 9